


SoMa Week 2015

by Eerie_Innocence42



Category: CLAMP - Works, Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eerie_Innocence42/pseuds/Eerie_Innocence42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the fanfiction written for SoMa Week of this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geeking Out

            She was carrying a few boxes out of her room. Soul didn’t know why, but he saw a book fall out of one them.

            Oh God, the apocalypse was starting, if Maka was _willingly_ getting rid of books. He walked over and picked the book off the floor. It was a thin thing. The cover had a young anime girl with auburn hair and a frilly outfit on. A small, winged lion smiled next to the girl. She held some sort of scepter with a strange bird head ornament on it.

            “The hell is this?” he muttered.

            “Oh…just some manga I’m getting rid of,” his meister answered, taking the book from him and throwing it into one of the boxes.

            “Mah…what?”

            “Japanese comics,” she explained, “Tsugumi told me about this one author, and I started reading a bunch of them.”

            Soul dug through one of the boxes, and sure enough, they were all by the same person. Someone called CLAMP.

            “Clamp?”

            “There’s a group of women that write and draw manga,” she went on, “They’ve been at it a while. I’ve just gotten tired of them. Despite the all-women team here, they’re stories are really weird. Some of them are kinda sexist, if you look at them a bit.”

            “Really? I would think an all female team would be a bit better about that.”

            “Yeah. You’d think. Dunno what I’m gonna do with ‘em. Need to make more room for my regular hardcovers.”

            “I can find something to do with ‘em.”

            “You sure? I was gonna give them to Tsugumi or something.”

            “I got an eBay account. I can sell ‘em.”

            “Well, alright! Thanks, Soul.”

            She gave his arm a playful bump with her fist and walked back to her room. With that, Soul took the books to his room.

            Once they were all there, he decided to look through the collection. If the books were as sexist as Maka claimed they were, he wanted to confirm that for himself. The first one he grabbed was titled _Chobits_.

            Only a few pages in, and there was a naked girl. Yup, he saw why Maka had a problem with this. He snickered to himself.

            He put it down and grabbed a different one. The art was slightly different. The title read _RG Veda_. It looked kinda dated to him, so he set that one back in the box as well.

            Then, he saw one with a boy and a girl on the cover in a different art style. The title was a mouthful.

            “Too-soo…buh…Reservoir Chronicle?”

            He opened it, and it seemed to start with the boy and girl unable to reach each other through a wall of glass. Oh boy, a romance. He rolled his eyes.

            However, as he read it, the two turned out to be just friends that were secretly in love with each other.

            Somehow, this caught his interest.

            He sat on the bed and continued reading.

* * *

            He had gotten to volume fifteen in the box before Maka knocked on the door.

            “Yo Soul! Dinner’s up!”

            “Can you set it outside? Kinda busy!”

            Maka frowned.

            “What are you doing in there?”

            “Reading…”

            Now, she knew he was fucking with her.

            “No, seriously, what are you doing?”

            “I’m seriously reading something. Can you _please_ just leave it outside?”

            She groaned in annoyance, but obliged, putting his food on a tray. She knocked again, and he grabbed the tray quickly before shutting the door again.

            He opened the sixteenth volume as he took a bite of his meal.

* * *

            Sunday struck, and Maka slept in, but awoke to a loud yell. She lept out of bed and ran out. Soul wasn’t up. Must’ve been in his room.

            She burst open the door.

            Soul had his face in his hands, sitting on the edge of the bed, the twenty-eighth book lying on the floor.

            “Soul, what the hell happened?!” she cried.

            “It was a title drop…”

            “Excuse me?”

            “THEIR NAMES WERE A FUCKING TITLE DROP!!!”

            Maka looked bewildered until she saw what the book was on the floor.

            “So you were reading _Tsubasa_ …”

            He didn’t reply, but she sat next to him, placing the book on the bed.

            “You read it?”

            “Yep…”

            “All twenty-eight books?”

            “All of them.”

            “The ending sucks, doesn’t it?”

            “YEEEESSSSSS…oh my God, why do Syaoran and Sakura NEED real names, and WHY do they have the _same name_? And WHY IS THERE NAME THE TITLE OF THE FLIPPING BOOK?”

            “OH MY GOD I KNOW! That was so dumb! I totally makes you forget that whole speech Mokona made about their past lives not mattering totally pointless!”

            “YEAH! And they were never called those name in their pasts! UGH! … Still…at least they ended up sort of together in the end I guess…”

            “Heh heh, yeah…”

            “Also, gotta ask…are Kurogane and Fai…”

            “Gay? I dunno. I don’t think CLAMP ever confirmed it, but I mean…a lot of their other works are kinda homoerotic. I wouldn’t put it past them.”

            “Yeah. The bromance was strong with them. I mean, Jesus…KUROGANE CUTTING OFF HIS ARM!”

            “YEEEESSS!!! HOLY SHIT, THE SCENE WAS SICK!”

            And they started laughing.

            “You’re such a nerd, Maka,” Soul laughed.

            “Hey, you’re no better,” she pouted, “Mr. I-Read-A-Manga-Series-In-A-Whole-Night.”

            As he let out a sigh, Maka got up.

            “You know what? I heard their making a sequel.”

            “GET OUT.”

            “YUP! I think there’s some chapters out right now! … Wanna read them after we have breakfast?”

            “…maybe…”

            Maka smirked at him and held out her hand. He grabbed it and got off the bed. He wobbled a little.

            “Maybe after a nap…” he admitted.

            “You didn’t sleep, did you?”

            “…mmm-mmm…”

            “C’mon,” Maka chuckled, “I’ll make pancakes.”

            After eating, Soul wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. As he slept, Maka hunted online for a way to turn the boxes they had into a bookshelf. Guess she was going to keep some of those books for a bit longer.


	2. Cuddles

They fell asleep watching a crappy movie on TV. Some action film. They sat apart at first. As the movie went on, they started laughing and edging closer on the couch. By the second act, Soul had his arm resting on the back of the couch behind his meister.

            They were out when the fifth fight scene happened. When Soul opened his eyes, Maka was resting her head against his chest.

            The movie credits rolled on the screen.

            This wasn’t unusual, but they were usually awake. Something about this made Soul’s heart beat fast. She was so close to him. He could smell her shampoo. Vanilla.

            He grabbed the remote and started changing channels. It landed on some romantic, black and white movie.

            “There’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” the well-dressed man said.

            “Oh Dale,” said the gorgeous woman, “You don’t need to say a thing. I feel the same way!”

            The film’s musical score built into a glorious crescendo, and the two beautiful white characters kissed passionately. It was corny, but definitely not as bad as the action film from earlier, whatever it was called.

            He idly stroked Maka’s hair. He didn’t realize it until she started to sigh contentedly. When he stopped, she adjusted and nuzzled into his chest.

            _Heh. Cute._

            As he started stroking her hair again, he smiled down at her. She looked so peaceful. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and watched more of the movie.

            As time passed, Maka began to stir. He stopped, and she lifted herself up, stretching her arms.

            “Ugh, what I miss?” she asked.

            “The whole thing,” he said, “New movie’s on. A black and white thing.”

            “Oh neat. I’m getting hungry. You want anything?”

            “Nah…maybe some water.”

            “On it!”

            She leaped up and ran over to the kitchen. Somehow, Soul felt colder now. The warmth from Maka’s body was dissipating. To make up for it, he grabbed a blanket off the back of the chair nearest to him.

            Maka came back with popcorn and a glass of water.

            “Here,” she said, handing him the glass, “You cold?”

            He grunted and took the glass of water. She shrugged and fell back on the couch. As she munched on the popcorn, she took a glance once or twice at her weapon. She was feeling cold herself.

            “Care to share the blanket?” she asked.

            “Sure,” he answered.

            With a bit of maneuvering, Maka and Soul were leaning against each other on the couch again. Soul’s arm was draped over her shoulder, the popcorn bowl now in his lap.

            They continued to watch the movie like this, taking occasional bites from the popcorn bowl. Neither of them saw the other smiling.  


	3. Catharsis

She was punching it harder than usual. He knew it. She was pissed.

            “What’s wrong?” Soul asked.

            “Don’t wanna talk about it right now, Soul,” Maka huffed, as she threw her fist into the punching bag. The gym was empty that weekend. Maka decided to train out of the blue today. All he remembered was that yesterday, she’d spent the evening with her father. She’d went to her room right after.

            “Night didn’t go well, I take it?” he prodded.

            “I don’t feel like talking,” she gritted out, “Fuckin’ … piece of…shit…”

            She was shit-talking the bag now. Her punches were harder now, and he braced the bag even more. Her grunts turned to shouts. It got to the point where tears started forming in her eyes.

            With one last punch, the tears ran down her face, and she screamed in anger. Maka collapsed to her knees and cried.  Soul didn’t say anything. He walked over to her and knelt beside her.

            “Another one of his lady friends show up?” he asked. She nodded.

            “He keeps saying…he’ll change, and yet…ugh…fuck…”

            He rubbed her back as she cried.

            When she finished, he handed her a towel.

            “What else did you wanna do today?” he asked.

            “Nothing here,” she answered, “Let’s go back to the dorm and watch a shitty movie or something.”

            “Sounds perfect.”

            “Sorry for being a total crybaby there…”

            “You’re fine. Everyone’s gotta let out steam like that every now and then. ‘Sides, you’re dad’s just making dumb mistakes. It’s already biting him in the ass.”

            Maka smiled slight as they walked out of the gym.


	4. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda cheated with this one? A dragon-themed ride instead of actual dragons? Always go with the unpredictable I guess.

            A new amusement park opened near the outskirts of Death City. Just in time for Spring Break.

            The most popular part of the park was the water resort, with a huge water slide named Dragon Current.

            Maka had never been on a water slide. It was so high up, and she and her weapon partner were only halfway up the steps. Soul and Black«Star looked excited. Maka wasn’t sure about Tsubaki.

            “Tsu, how you so calm?” Maka whined.

            “Water slides are fun!” she shrugged, “It’s been so long since I’ve been to one of these kinds of parks! I’m just thankful I decided to wear the one piece suit.”

            “Why?”

            “Well…last time I was on one of these, I was in a bikini, and…the top was tied too loosely…”

            “WHOA!” Black«Star cut in, “You flashed your tits, Tsubaki?!”

            “NOT on purpose! Thankfully, it was right by me in the water, so I didn’t lose it completely. Now I don’t have to worry about THAT again.”

            “Aw man…I would’ve paid to see those…”

            Maka chopped Black«Star with a hardcover.

            “You already peep on her enough, dumbass,” she gritted through her teeth.

            “WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU KEEPING THAT THING?!” he hollered.

            “I wouldn’t question it, Star,” Soul interjected, “I’ve already tried figuring it out. There’s no way.”

            Black«Star rubbed his head and grumbled, while Tsubaki patted his shoulder. The line was actually moving really well, and they were a quarter of the way up. Maka stared up at her final destination.

            “Nervous?” Soul asked.

            “Maybe…”

            “C’mon, Maka. It’ll be fun!”

            “I know that, but…”

            She looked down, the ground seemingly miles away from them.

            “Trust me. You’ll love it…. B’sides, what are you scared of? Having the same fate as Tsubaki did?”

            He pointed at her swimsuit. A simple bikini. The top was a halter piece that tied behind her neck. Her face flushed. She was ready to chop him. She knew he’d probably say, “ _Don’t worry. Not much to see anyways. Right, short stacks?”_   She crossed her arms and looked away.

            “Need me to double knot it?” he asked.

            Well, that was unexpected, and…actually rather thoughtful.

            “Uh…sure,” she replied. She had her back towards him as he worked at the knot.

            “Don’t worry,” he sneered, “Not much to see anyways. Right, short stacks?”

            There it was.

            She didn’t chop him, but she did elbow his ribs with one arm, holding up her bikini top with the other.

            “Ow! Kidding, kidding…” he admitted, “They’re not that…you know what? I’m just gonna shut up.”

            “Just hurry up,” his meister pressed, “The line’s moving.”

            He tugged the fabric and made a second knot.

            “Good?”

            “Yeah,” Maka replied, “Thanks.”

            Five people were ahead of them. A small family, Black«Star, and Tsubaki.

            “What were you going to say after I elbowed you, anyways?” Maka asked.

            “You’d probably chop me anyways,” he retorted, “Just forget it.”

            “Promise I won’t chop you. Now, come on, tell me.”

            “You really wanna know?”

            She gave him a look, as if he asked a really dumb question.

            “Fine…. Was just gonna say…they’re…not that small. Can’t seem to break the habit of making that dumb joke, like when we were younger. …Sorry.”

            Maka sighed.

            “It’s whatever. Just get sick of hearing it sometimes.”

            Soul nodded.

            “I’ll be better ‘bout it.”

            Their friends were the only ones in front of them now.

            “NEXT!” the attendant called. Black«Star and Tsubaki ran up to the slide. There was a transparent door in the dragon’s tail, which trailed only slightly off the back of the platform. There were three of them, all of which trailed down to the large pool at the bottom. Their design was heavily based off of Chinese dragons.

            “Alright, let’s have some fun,” Soul grinned, “No more serious stuff.”

            He gave her a firm pat on the back, and she let out a giggle. She was starting to feel the sticky greasiness of all the sunscreen she put on beforehand.

            “NEXT!”

            Maka and Soul walked up to the slides. Soul got in the one on the left. Maka got in the middle one.

            “See on the other side, bookworm!” he hollered to her, before the transparent door closed.

            “Please cross your arms and keep your legs close together,” the attendant told Maka before her door closed. Before she could cross her arms. There was a short buzz and the trap door under her opened, forcing a yelp out of her.

            She slid through the current of water, her yells of panic soon turning into screams of enjoyment. The slide twisted in a serpentine fashion, her body swinging back and forth through the water with every turn. Inside the slide were Oriental scale patterns and flames.

            Parts of the slide opened up at the top, letting in sunlight. She felt the warmth of the sun on her face and the chill of air rushing across her. Soon, she came to the end of the slide, and her body shot out of the dragon’s mouth and into the water.

            She leaped up and out of the water. After shaking her bangs out of her face. She checked her top.

            Still attached.

            “WHOO HOO! That was AWESOME!” she cheered.

            “Told ya you’d like it,” a familiar voice jeered.

            Her shoulders jumped a bit, and she turned to meet the toothy grin of her weapon partner.           

            “Guess, I didn’t have to worry about flashing my non-existent chest,” she joked, “Thanks, Soul…for…”

            She pointed at the knot of her halter-top. He chuckled a little and sneered.

            “No problem, short stacks.”

            She gave him a sort of pouty smile before splashing him with water. It soon turned into a splash fight, which Black«Star was quick to join in.

            The group enjoyed the water as the three dragons gazed down at them.


	5. Night Swimming / Skinny Dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda NSFW-ish? But, nothing too bad. There be wet T-shirts involved.

            Soon, the amusement park got crowded, enough for Soul and Maka to _not_ go out anymore during spring break. Maka stuck to the air-conditioned library. Soul let Black«Star and Tsubaki hang at his place after their air conditioner broke.

            “Can’t we go back to the water park?” Black«Star whined.

            “I’m not standing in those fucking lines again, man,” Soul scoffed. Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

* * *

            She saw them on Marie’s desk. It was a ring of keys. Curiosity got the better of her, and she looked at them.

            Flipping through each one, she saw each one was labeled. She stopped at the key that read POOL, and smiled.

* * *

            Evening hit, and Maka came home.

            “Hey guys!” she called out. Everyone let out a tired “hey” from the couch.

            “Bored already?” she asked.

            “So fucking bored,” Black«Star groaned.

            “Too lazy to go outside anywhere,” Soul let out.

            “Nothing very entertaining on TV,” Tsubaki noted.

            “Well, guess what I got a hold of?” Maka grinned.

            She held up the key that read POOL.

            “The hell is that?” Black«Star squinted.

            “The key to the school pool,” Maka smiled wickedly.

            “MAKA-CHAN!” Tsubaki cried.

            “You didn’t?” Soul gaped.

            “It was on Ms. Marie’s desk.”

            “NICE SNAG, ALBARN!” Black«Star cheered.

            “That’s very irresponsible, Maka,” Tsubaki scolded, “Why would you…”

            “I’m running out of books to read, and I wanna go swimming.”

            Black«Star was in his swim shorts, ready to race out the door.

            “RACE YA TO THE GATE, LOSERS! YAHOOO!”

            He swung the door and slammed it shut. Tsubaki sighed, but went off to put on her suit. Soul raised an eyebrow but smiled as Maka sashayed off to change.

* * *

            She looked around the bathroom, but her swimsuit was gone. It  _was_ hanging up on the shower curtain rod. After a lot of scurrying around the house, she found it. In the washing machine.

            “Maka! We’re ready!” Tsubaki called.

            “OK! GIMMEE A SEC!” Maka responded. Pissed, she changed from her skirt and blouse to a T-shirt and shorts.

* * *

            Tsubaki tried to stop him, but Black«Star canon-balled into the pool as so as Maka opened the door to the indoor pool. Tsubaki hesitated, but soon hopped into the pool as well.

            “Where’s your suit, bookworm?” Soul asked.

            “ _Someone_ put it in the wash,” Maka grimaced.

            It suddenly hit him. Shit, he forgot to move the laundry forward yesterday.

            “The load was mildewy. I restarted the cycle.”

            “Fuck…sorry about that.”

            “It’s fine. I just need to simmer for a bit. I can stick my legs in the water or something.”

            She took the bag on her arm filled with towels and set it to the side. Soul felt a little guilty, but it quickly faded when he jumped in the pool. It came back when he looked over from his fun to Maka sitting on the edge. It didn’t take long for the others to hear that Maka had no suit.

            Soul swam over to talk to her.

            “How’s it goin’?”

            “Fine. Just wishing I wore a bra. I could jump in with my underwear on at least.”

            “Real talk. Why _did_ you really steal that key?”

            Maka pursed her lips, her face contorting into some sort of look of annoyance.

            “Real talk? I wanted Black«Star to shut up about going to the pool.”

            Soul started laughing.

            “ _And_ I wanted to swim. Can’t do that now.”

            Soul sighed and gave her a look of sympathy. He rested his hand on hers.

            “I’ll make it up to you,” he said. She raised an eyebrow but smiled a little. As she giggled a little, Soul eyes grazed her figure. Her T-shirt was a white, baggy thing that abstracted her thin frame. An idea struck him, and he had a wicked grin slapped on his face.

            “What?” Maka asked, noticing this.

            He grabbed her wrist and tugged her violently into the water.

            Tsubaki looked over at the commotion while Black«Star swam around the pool like some awkward mermaid.

            Maka came up from the water and screeched.

            “YOU ASSHOLE!”

            Soul started cracking up.

            “I’M GONNA KILL YOU, SOUL!”           

            She splashed him with water, and soon it became a splash fight that made Maka less and less angry with every swing of their arms in the water.

            Tsubaki smiled to herself and grabbed Black«Star, dragging him out of the pool.

            “Hey! The great Black«Star hasn’t finished his swim yet!” he complained.

            “Any longer and you’ll get pruney, Star,” she sighed, “Come on, let’s hit the shower.”

            “Why would we need to…” he began, and then he saw a glint in Tsubaki’s eyes. His face flushed a little.

            “To…gether? Maybe?” he asked.

            She giggled a little and nodded.

            By the time they left for the shower room, Maka looked around and saw they were gone.

            “Hey, where’d they go?” she pointed out.

            When they stopped splashing, Soul finally noticed Maka’s shirt sticking to her body and blinked. He could see through the shirt a little and started to stare.

            Maka noticed.

            “See something interesting, Soul?” she joked, crossing her arms. He blinked and shook his head, trying to snap out of his daze. He tried to look away as his cheeked pinked.

            “Admit it,” she sneered, “You dragged me in for a free show here, didn’t you?”

            He didn’t answer. She punched his arm lightly.

            “Don’t you dare say no, you jerk,” she went on, “I know you’d be lying. You’re face is like a ripe tomato.”

            She gave his cheek a good pinch before he smacked her hand away lightly, trying not to smile.

            Then, she shivered a little and he looked at her again.

            “You okay?” he asked.

            “Yeah. Just…caught a chill.”

            She covered her chest with her arms. Then, instinctually, she quickly wrapped her arms around Soul’ torso, hugging him tightly.

            “Whoa there!”

            “Shut up,” she mumbled, “I’m just cold.”

            He was surprised but kind of happy. He wrapped his arms around her. She could feel the warmth of his skin and the ridges of his scar. He could feel her breasts pressed against him and the wet fabric of her shirt.

            Without really thinking, he kissed the top of her head. She didn’t seem to mind.


End file.
